


Let Me Heal Your Bleeding Heart

by SLUG_CAT624



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Can be read as Codywan, Clone Wars, Drinking to Cope, Drunkenness, Gen, Mandalorian Culture, Rated M just in case, Suicide Attempt, Unresolved Ending, clone culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: Heed the tags, please guys!***“Why sir?”Why not let the universe give you what you deserve, what you want, vode?Obi-Wan looks up, and blue flames burn in his eyes.  “Because everyone I ever loved, everyone thatever mattered to me, has died by my hand!”





	Let Me Heal Your Bleeding Heart

It’s 23:07, and Cody stretches, shoulders cracking, reports done from the latest mission.  It was a success, but they lost a lot of brothers the day before. He and the rest of his brothers Cody knew had long forgiven their general for the brothers they lost in combat.  That didn’t mean the general forgave himself. His feet carried him to the general’s door, and he knocked softly.

 

“General, sir?  I have the reports, sir.”

 

A weary voice answers him, starkly contrasting with the cheerful tone.  “Cody, of course, come in!” Cody frowns at the brightness in his voice and finds his general slumped at his desk, a bottle of strong liquor held in trembling hands, hair matted.  Cody gently pries the bottle away, and Obi-Wan half-heartedly protests. 

 

“Cody, now really, I’m just fine-”

 

“Your really not fine sir.  Your drunk and blaming yourself for something that couldn’t be helped.”

 

Obi-Wan turns his grey-green eyes on him, and Cody feels his heart melt a little.  “Of course it could have been helped!” Obi-Wan’s voice cracks. “If I was just a little bit stronger, a little bit faster, a little bit less of a miserable failure-”

 

“Sir-”

 

“Now Cody, you know it’s rude to interrupt someone.”  Cody sets his helmet down with a thud on the desk. He gets down on one knee, reminded of all the times he did this with shineys, he just never expected to do it with the High General Obi-Wan Kenobi.

 

“Sir- Obi-Wan-  _ you are not a failure _ .  Your the best general any brother could ask for.  When we came to you, you  _ named _ us, even before General Skywalker.  You gave us life, you let us be Mando’a.  You are not a failure, you  _ vo-” _

 

Obi-Wan buries his face in his hands.  “Don’t say it. Please.”

 

“Why sir?”   _ Why not let the universe give you what you deserve, what you want, vode? _

 

Obi-Wan looks up, and blue flames burn in his eyes.  His eyes are an electric blue now, almost the color of General Skywalker’s.  “Because everyone I ever loved, everyone that ever  _ mattered to me, has died by my hand! _ ”  The bottle shatters on the floor.  Obi-Wan stands and paces the room like a caged zillo beast (if such a thing could ever be caged).  He stops by the glittering remains of the bottle on the floor.

 

“Siri, gone.”  Obi-Wan's foot smashes the shards, grinding them to dust.  If this were under different circumstances, Cody would be impressed with the display of brute strength.  Right now though, his concern slowly edges it's way to fear. He presses a button on his comm to hail Helix.  Obi-Wan doesn't seem to notice.

 

“Qui-Gon, gone!”  Hysterical laughter bubble from his General’s throat and a vase comes flying off its shelf and shadders, missing Cody by inches.  He doesn't flinch, but it’s a very near thing. He hears the medical team approaching in the hall. Obi-Wan slumps to the ground.

 

“My Satine.  My beautiful  _ Mandal’or. _  Dead.”  The door opens behind him, and Cody signs  _ unknown status, proceed with caution _ .  Three taps on the wall in response.   _ Keep target occupied. _  Cody swallows.

 

“General Skywalkers still here, sir.”  His general stares at the glittering emerald grains of what was the bottle.  When he speaks, his voice is so faint Cody has to lean in to hear what he’s saying.  Helix treads quietly into the room behind them.

 

“Not for long, Commander.  I see it in my dreams every night.  Anakin Skywalker burns, Commander. And it’s-”

 

The shards rise into the air.

 

“ _ -all- _ ”  They begin to swirl.

 

_ “-my-” _  They form a knife, and it begins to descend to his general’s neck.  Obi-Wan’s eyes glittered strangely.

 

_ “-fault!” _  Helix plunges the hypo into the general's neck, and the grains collapse.  Cody looks at his hands and finds them shaking. Helix holds his brother tight.

 

“All clear, vode,” he whispers.  “No casualties.”


End file.
